Just to See You Smile
by Jessi28
Summary: Ron loves Hermione's smile. He'd do anything just to see her smile. Read and find out how far Ronald Weasley will go to see Hermione Granger smile.


We all know the drill. This is the part where I point out that I'm not talented enough to have come up the characters or the song. The belong to J.K. Rowling and Tim McGraw respectively. _  
_

* * *

_  
You always had an eye for things that glittered_

_But I was far from __bein__'__ made of gold_

_I don__'__t know how that I scraped up the money_

_I just never could quite tell you __no_

_Just like when you were __leavin__'__A__m__arillo_

_To take that new job in T__ennessee_

_And I quit mine so we could be together_

_I can__'__t forget the way you looked at me_

_Just to see you smile_

_I__'__d do anything_

_That__ you wanted me to_

_And all is said and done_

_I__'__d never count the cost_

_Its worth all __thats__ lost_

_Just to see you smile_

"Hermione, I have something to tell you," Ron said, walking up behind her.

"Ron if you're going to tell me something, that might make me stay, I don't want to hear it. I'm going and nothing you say is gonna change that." Hermione did stop packing her suitcase. "The ministry's given me a grand position and it will advance my career. The only reason to think of staying here in England is you but you said I should go. You can't tell me now that you've changed your mind and you don't want me to go to Scotland. You had your chance, it's gone and now you have to live with the consequences."

"Are you done?" Ron asked, teasing her.

Hermione turned around and glared at Ron, "No, but if you must speak then I guess I'll save the rest for later." She smiled at him, realizing how much she would miss him and all the stupid fights that came with him.

"Hermione, I'm going with you."

The words struck her fast and she didn't know what to say. She just opened her mouth and stared. "Ron, you don't have to. You don't need to give up your job, family and everything just to be with me, honestly." Realizing what she had said she quickly spoke again. "I mean, do you really want to?"

"Of course I want to. How could I not want to be with you? You're the prettiest, smartest and funniest girl I know, I'd be a fool to let you go."

"Oh Ron, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Hermione smiled and kissed him. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Just smile. It's the most beautiful in the whole world and you should show it off to the world."

"I'm not sure about that grammar but I'll smile anyways."

"Good. You should finish packing though or we'll miss the train."

_When you said time was all you really needed_

_I walked away and let you have your space_

_Cuz__leavin__'__ didn__'__t hurt me near as badly_

_As the tears I saw __rollin__'__ down your face_

_And yesterday I knew just what you wanted_

_When you came __walkin__'__ up to me with him_

_So I told you that I was happy for you_

_And given the chance I__'__d __lie__ again_

_Just to see you smile_

_I'd do anything_

_That you wanted me to_

_And all is said and done_

_I__'__d never count the cost_

_Its worth all __thats__ lost_

_Just to see you smile_

"Ron it was really good of you to come to Scotland with me. But this time I have to go alone. I just need some time to find myself. I always wanted to travel but I've just never had the time. Well I'm making time now…."

"But you're making it without me. Its okay, I wanted to go back home and visit my family for a while anyways. Fred and George will let me help around the shop until you come back from your world tour."

"Oh Ron! You are better than I deserve, you give me everything I want. You're so wonderful, I promise to be back soon." Hermione said, giving him a big hug.

"Just promise me you'll come back so I can see you smile. You know I love it when you smile."

"Don't worry, I promise." Hermione flashed him a quick smile before grabbing her suitcases and flagging a taxi. "I'll see you soon."

2 months later:

"Ron! Ron! Ron, slow up already," Hermione had finally caught up to him. "Ron, it's me, Hermione."

"Hi Hermione. How was your trip?" Ron asked mildly curious. Hermione had a look on her face that was puzzling but he started to put things together as he saw Viktor Krum walk up behind Hermione.

"I'm sorry I didn't write or send any postcards, but I was going everywhere. It was a fast tour of the world!" She smiled, remembering the trip and Ron relaxed a bit. "Ron, I met Viktor in Hong Kong at a museum. We had a wonderful reunion and…"

"You made time without me, but you were able to make it with Krum." He nodded at Krum.

Hermione blushed. "Umm, Ron I have to ask for your blessing. Viktor proposed in Paris and I was caught up in the moment and I said yes. I'll break things off with him, if you want me to."

"Never. I would never ask you to do something for me. I'm so happy you were able to find your true love again. Krum, take good care of her, treasure her and love her."

"Oh Ron! You are too good. I never deserved you," she had to stop talking because she had started crying.

"Hermione, stop that. You know I'd do anything just to see you smile. I'd move the world if it would help. Just do me one favor."

"Anything, Ron, you name it and it's yours."

"Smile again, just once more." It was all Ron had ever wanted, to see her smile.

She smiled at him, remembering all of the happy times they had together, and how good he had been and was still being to her. She smiled as she looked back at Viktor Krum, her true love. Before she could turn back to Ron, he was already walking away.

_I__'__d do anything_

_That__ you wanted me to_

_And all is said and done_

_I__'__d never count the cost_

_Its worth all __thats__ lost_

_Just to see you smile_

Ron got a letter a few weeks later. In it was a picture of him and Hermione. Hermione was smiling that beautiful smile Ron loved so much. The note that came with it said: "I hope you know that I was truly happy with you once, and that this smile and that girl will forever be yours. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I hope you will forgive me. Hermione.

Speaking to the note or maybe just to himself. "It's not about the cost; it's worth everything I've lost, just to her smile."

* * *

Reviewing time. I know we all fell bad for Ron in this 


End file.
